


欲

by Hypostomusplecostomus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 羽神 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypostomusplecostomus/pseuds/Hypostomusplecostomus
Summary: 是攸芷爹爹的点梗我终于写完了我好屑麻烦鸟爹查了那么多资料结果没用上我对不起鸟爹呜呜呜呜呜呜雷区注意：生食人肉羽毛，含有猎奇描写可能会造成不适下面请欣赏悲伤憨憨大猩猩羽毛（呜呜呜）
Relationships: 羽毛/阿神
Kudos: 29





	欲

**Author's Note:**

> 是攸芷爹爹的点梗我终于写完了我好屑
> 
> 麻烦鸟爹查了那么多资料结果没用上我对不起鸟爹呜呜呜呜呜呜
> 
> 雷区注意：生食人肉羽毛，含有猎奇描写可能会造成不适
> 
> 下面请欣赏悲伤憨憨大猩猩羽毛（呜呜呜）

遥远的地平线上有一枚小小的红点，它灼热耀眼，四射的光线为边界嵌上一道红边。但还是太弱小了，未等蔓延得更远点就被笼上的鱼肚白盖住，归于还未退下的夜色中。

这天非常黑，天上朦朦胧胧只能看见一两颗星星。明明是不该同时出现的景色却那么泰然自若的呆在那里。虽然并不能说是十分罕见，但这样瑰丽的景色只能被那些每天都要起早贪黑的学生和商人看见了。

明明是不该出现的景色。

阿神掏出口袋里的唯一一支香烟，划过打火机跃动的火光，含在唇齿间深吸一口。独属于尼古丁燃烧后产生的气味在空气里穿缩，他眯上眼睛顿了一会，用指缝夹住它吐出一口浊烟。

烦躁的把烟丢在地上，用鞋跟碾灭它后拔出插在女人咽喉处上的匕首，并小心擦拭上面的血迹。

谁会不喜欢呢？在干完活后像Austin Lawrence那样吐出一个荷尔蒙爆炸的烟圈，在它溃散后产生的缭绕中微眯起眼睛扯出一个痞里痞气的微笑，惹得在烟雾屏障另一边的人脸红心跳。

但他只能在羽毛的嘲笑声中吐出一团没有任何观赏价值的白烟。纵使看了很多教学视频，他还是抓不住技巧。只能任凭羽毛挑衅似的在他面前吐着烟圈，然后扯过那人的衣领堵住那张嘴。就算每次被亲到站不住脚的人都是他自己。

匕首上的血迹被擦拭干净，阿神通过它的反射看到了溅在自己眼角的一滴鲜血。

不用去管它，会有人处理的。

收起匕首，拿出手机在上面随便戳几下就放在耳边。刚买不到一天的手机还没有设置通讯录，但他已经不需要看屏幕就能准确敲出羽毛的手机号了。

——事实上他或许连手机都不需要，羽毛会给他料理好一切事。甚至在他的手机上存好阿神需要的号码。

接通了。

“……”

羽毛没有讲话，阿神听到了他的鼻息声。这个家伙在睡觉时从来不接电话，只有在听到特意设置给阿神的铃声时才会像现在这样，开着免提放在嘴边，闭眼睛好脾气的听他叨叨。

太犯规了。多亏羽毛昨晚干的好事，阿神满脑子都是羽毛压在他身上时性感至极的喘息。好在他自制力惊人，只是耳根泛红，汗毛倒竖，并未产生任何别的更丢人的生理反应。

“……出来收拾你的早餐。”声音轻颤。

阿神扶住墙壁，倚着它缓缓滑下去，蹲在地上。耳边是布料摩擦时窸窸窣窣的声音，他用另一只手捂住脸，把所有可爱的表情都藏在阴影里。

羽毛会在听到他的声音后从床上爬起来，捡起昨晚欢爱时丢在地上的内裤套在身上，就那么几近全裸的拉开窗帘，瞥一眼窗外的景色后拿起自己给他准备的有些冷掉的咖啡灌进胃脏。

然后呢？这家伙也许会把他的刘海撩至脑后，打开衣柜门随便翻出一件白衬衫，至少不像扔在地上的那么皱的白衬衫套在身上——这个时候他铁定是没有拉裤拉链也没有系腰带的，因为阿神没有听见金属碰撞声和拉链声。

那羽毛现在是什么样子？头发被阿神当做生日礼物的恶趣味粉色发卡夹住，衬衫随便扣上几个扣子露出内里流畅的肌肉线条，臀部过于挺翘而使牛仔裤松松垮垮的挂在腰上，露出黑色内裤边和布料下吃饱喝足的小羽毛。明明长着那么一张禁欲的脸却非要永不停歇的散发荷尔蒙惹得阿神腿软，就像现在这样。

阿神已经连蹲都蹲不住了，全靠背部抵在墙上让裤子不要沾到泥土。没来得及让他多想，电话那头就已经传来了声音——

“我过去了。”

声音低沉沙哑。

干嘛要这样说话……你知不知道你现在的声音跟昨晚我高潮时的声音一模一样啊……

阿神咬住下嘴唇，下身抵在紧绷的裤子上，有些疼。

羽毛给手机插上耳机，把麦克风固定在嘴唇下后，带上惯例的白口罩白手套和黑垃圾袋就出了门。在一起多年形成的默契让羽毛清楚阿神现在的位置，他却故意慢跑过去让自己粗重的喘息尽数喷洒在麦克风上，直到阿神隔着金属壳子都能感受到那股潮湿粘腻为止。

羽毛怎会不知道阿神在想什么？硬着下身靠在墙上喘气，再加上脸颊上的几抹红晕，是他现在能想到的阿神唯一的样子。

很惹人犯罪。

转身扎进无人的小巷，羽毛一眼就看到蹲在墙角的阿神和以诡异姿势倒在地上的尸体。完全忽略掉那坨肉块，羽毛跑到阿神跟前用双手卡住腋下，把人拎起来后又让腿挤进阿神胯下顶弄。为了让自己看上去不那么弱势，阿神总会穿上带小皮跟的黑色军靴，缩短不到一头的身高差。也就是说，羽毛现在没办法只靠着这条腿就让阿神悬起来，这有点可惜。

他眯起漂亮的红眸，感受膝盖濡湿的布料，把口罩拉到下巴后在通红耳廓旁低语。没人会在意他在说什么，让骨头都酥掉的低音炮才是重点。

阿神粗喘着气，眼睛里裹了一层水雾。羽毛低下头，含住他的唇肉来回舔舐，然后伸出舌头撬开贝齿，轻柔的探进去。他一点一点吸食阿神口中的津液，舌尖勾住阿神的舌尖温柔抚弄交缠，然后变换了一个方向轻轻扫过他的上颚和牙床。上好的花蜜是需要细品的，而不是整个囫囵吞枣的咽下去。羽毛松开有些红肿的唇，在上面嘬了一下后一下一下舔舐着阿神的耳垂。

“抽烟了？”

“哈……我嚼个口香糖？”

“不用，我喜欢它。”

阿神的身体抖了抖，没有说话。羽毛没有表情，如果再配给他一架眼镜和一件白大褂，至少看起来像极了每天埋在实验室里对着瓶瓶罐罐发呆的研究员。如果忽略下身支起的帐篷。

他舔掉溅在阿神眼角的血液，让阿神在自己怀中休息片刻后就不再管他，转身处理地上的肉块。

都说认真的男人最帅气，阿神却只想打爆这个点完火还不灭的混球。如果不是腿间正站军姿的小羽毛，阿神差点以为那个满脸“工作”的男人在昨晚干完自己后得了阳痿。深知对方的恶趣味，暗自咬了咬牙，转身一瘸一拐的向家走去。不听主人意志擅自最好准备的后穴小口小口吐着粘液体在大腿内侧蜿蜒而下。

真他妈像羽毛的精液从里面流出来。

在心里问候了羽毛千百遍，阿神拖着他动情的身体扔在沙发上。他为不用再软着身子来回跑而舒爽的叹了口气，随后拉下裤拉链，握住弹跳出来的男根学着羽毛的手法上下套弄。他这幅身体已经被羽毛搞到什么样子了？没了羽毛甚至无法达到高潮。

阿神没过多久就放下手腕，脱下全身衣物泡到半温不凉的水中发呆。卫生间是羽毛喜欢的浅灰色现代风格，特意买下的双人浴缸能很好的容下他们，并满足某些人奇奇怪怪的小癖好。

他把鼻子以下的部分都泡在水里，半阖的眼睛似乎在凝视自己的倒影。就算这具身体已经敏感至极，也还没淫荡到不做爱就下不去的程度。仅仅是为了更容易适应的温水，水温很快降低，飞快吞噬着男人的体温，下身如愿以偿的疲软下去。

阿神身上总是有一股很难洗下的血腥味。如果只是因为他的工作，还不会到这种程度。喜欢生食人肉的爱人会在没办法控制从脑浆深处迸发的欲望时暴饮暴食，嚼碎吞咽那些鲜红肉块。胃脏超负荷的工作让他狂呕不止，阿神不止一次撞见羽毛像是要把内脏都吐出来那样干呕了。混着胃酸、口水和血液的呕吐物哪里都是，尽管如此他还是不管不顾的往嘴里塞“食物”。

这像病一样不定时发作的东西一直在刺激着阿神的神经。杀手也不是三观不正常，他能接受血腥场面不代表他能接受猎奇。约法三章让羽毛定期进食，前提是不在阿神面前。

冷水紧紧包裹住阿神的身体。他深吸一口气，依旧有一丝丝血腥味。羽毛对他并非是完全纯粹的爱意，其中还掺杂一点，食欲。

“吃掉你。”

这句话如果被羽毛说出来，可就不是什么让感情升温的床上情话了。无论是在做爱时还是在日常生活中，羽毛总喜欢用虎牙在阿神身上刺下一个小伤口，舌头卷着那些渗出的血珠送进胃里。因此阿神身上总是有或新或旧的伤口和一股子血腥味。

安逸的久了会减少危机感。

门锁转动，脚步声在厨房转了一圈后就停在了卫生间门口。阿神连眼皮都没抬，还是那个姿势躺在浴缸里。

——他有些困了。

浴室的门被拉开，酒红色的双眼淡淡扫过吻痕斑驳的身体，伸手把阿神从水中捞了出来。阿神顺势把头靠在羽毛  
颈窝，闭上眼睛打盹。

“困了？”

“嗯。”

被冷水泡过的身体凉的吓人，羽毛扯下浴巾披在阿神身上，把阿神塞进被窝里转身进了浴室。三下五除二的脱掉衣服，用花洒草草冲了下身体，在胯上为了块浴巾就走出来。他顾不得自己身上的水珠和还在滴水的头发，让阿神靠在抱枕上后就用毛巾小心擦拭那坨金毛。力道不轻不重，阿神舒服的哼哼。羽毛看了一眼半干的头发，就扯掉胯上的浴巾也钻进被窝。他把阿神锢在自己怀里，用身体一寸一寸温暖那人微凉的皮肤。

全身赤裸毫无阻碍的贴在一起，在阿神不愿的情况下也不会激起半点欲念。羽毛爱怜的亲吻阿神睫毛下的淡淡青印，把头垫在阿神头顶也进入了睡眠。刚做完爱睡了不到两小时就爬起来干活，阿神已经很累了。至于羽毛，他从来不介意在阿神怀里窝多长时间。

时间就这样一点一点流逝，睡到自然醒的阿神瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，下午六点。

胃袋挤压收缩，向主人抱怨它的不满。阿神推了推羽毛的胸口，挣扎着坐起来。羽毛静静地看着他，双眼一片清明。他早就醒了，阿神没醒就多呆一会。

没了太阳，群星终于可以显现。

除了必要营养补充，羽毛只吃他的那些肉，所以他只是坐在阿神对面拄着头。

他吃饭的样子像个花栗鼠。

羽毛已经吃过了。人类的肋骨并不算大，羽毛啃完那两条后手指与嘴角都沾满了血液。他还没处理这些黏在身上的液体，阿神就已经抢过厨房的水池去清洗他要用的蔬菜。

城市的夜晚没有昆虫伴奏，但羽毛却愈发烦躁。

心烦。

……

好饿。

饭筷全部洗刷干净，阿神只穿了件白衬衫，白花花的腿就那么露着。他直接扎进被子里，下巴垫在枕头上划着羽毛的手机。没有新单子，明天可以放假。

阿神已经太熟悉羽毛了。他以为羽毛只是像以前那样从背后抱住他，以至于自己的手被扣在头顶，而爱人居高临下的俯视他时，竟是没什么反抗。

“羽毛……？”

随便一瞥就能看见男人下身鼓鼓囊囊的一团，最直接的欲望表达却没办法夺走阿神任何一丝视线。他紧紧盯着那双眼睛，呼吸变得急促，冷汗缓缓渗出。

有什么不对。

杀手经过多年的锻炼，肌肉之间的爆发力自然是比常人强上许多。像是连骨头都要捏碎的力道牢牢固定住阿神的双手，他只能调用其他部分的肌肉去抵御这个压在他身上的神经病。

瞄准双腿之间的男根，抬脚就要碾上去。等这家伙吃痛弓起后背就赶紧把冰箱里的那些肉扔到这边，然后躲起来。

脚腕被握住了。

羽毛活这么多年吃掉的人数不胜数，他怎么会不知道如何最大限度的卸力。随便动了动阿神就被完全压制住，变成待宰的羔羊。阿神只能祈祷身上的神明的宽恕。

除去日常生活中那点恶趣味的玩闹，羽毛向来温柔且充满笑意。

……还想那么多干嘛，都快死了。

阿神的身体在微微颤抖。

他怕死。

他怕被羽毛杀死。

他怕被现在的羽毛杀死。

阿神在他们某个办完事的夜晚窝在羽毛怀里打趣：

“如果哪天我因为什么东西没办法被救回来了，你就把我杀掉吧。”

“那我怕是会把你直接吃掉。”

“哈哈，那样也可以啊。”

那天之后羽毛就跑去在自己左耳后纹下一小行英文字母：kouki。他思索时就喜欢把指腹按在上面摩挲，皱在一起的眉头也会舒缓下来。

“为什么要纹它？”

“我是他的坟墓。我的背，就是刻下他生平和墓志铭的地方。”

近在眼前的洁白柔软的肌理上下起伏，上面每一个细胞都像毒蛇缠绕着的苹果。羽毛眨眨眼，他接受了诱惑，然后舌头从裂开的嘴唇伸出，舔上多汁果肉。

只要轻轻合上牙关，就会有一块肉从这具躯体上分离，带着血珠从食道滑进胃袋，缓解他的饥饿。

只要轻轻合上牙关。

阿神连呼吸都停止了。所有的神经似乎都分布在在被羽毛叼住的那块肉里，他甚至能感受到羽毛的齿缝，滴到上面的口水和从咽喉喷过来的热气。明明一点血珠都没渗出来，却觉得那里已经开始隐隐作痛。

只要轻轻合上牙关。

羽毛猛的坐起身，抓住阿神手腕狠狠把他甩出卧室。毫无温柔可言，阿神摔倒在地，额头磕到了衣柜角。他急忙跑到厨房，把今早刚处理好的尸体全部掏出来，用备用钥匙打开门后看都不看就把那一堆肉块扔过去然后迅速关上门，锁住。

听着里面穿来的令人头皮发麻的咀嚼声，阿神强行抑住呕吐的欲望，瘫倒在客厅的沙发上。

指尖还在不可控制的轻颤，这不是他第一次这么近距离的和死亡接触，却是他最恐惧的一次。

他绝对不能，死在羽毛手里。

阿神抱住腿，客厅的灯光照在他身上，冷冷的。

羽毛。

他不知道这执念为何产生他又为何坚持，就像是本能一样，被人用枪口顶着脑袋时他都没有如此方寸大乱过。阿神是第一次感受到自己快连理智都要烧掉的求生欲。

为什么？

不知过了多久，卧室里的声音总算是消停下来。羽毛白着一张脸从卧室里钻出来，看了一眼阿神后什么也没说，默默收拾他搞出来的东西。想都不用想，卧室里是多么恶心的场面。今天晚上得睡客房了。

阿神抿着唇，目光跟随羽毛来回移动。

凌晨一点半，羽毛全部收拾干净了。像是怕被阿神讨厌般把自己洗干净，头发丝还滴着水就蹲在阿神的面前，欲言又止。

“我不确定我以后会不会杀了你。”

这是他们在一起第一天羽毛对阿神说过的话。当时的阿神打着哈哈随便推了过去，事实上无论是羽毛还是阿神，都在回避这个问题，但是他们现在必须去面对它。

阿神无论如何都不想死在羽毛手里。

羽毛无论如何都不想亲手杀掉阿神。

阿神的眼球微微动了动，抬手抚摸羽毛左耳后的纹身。银针刺入皮肤，在内里留下墨点后再拔出来，然后不停的重复这一步骤直到彻底完成。Kouki，K O U K I，每一个字母都是在羽毛的默许下刻在他的身上，默许阿神在他身上留下烙印。

是的，这些字母是阿神亲手纹上去的。

当时羽毛不停抚摸他无名指上的结婚戒指，扯开嘴角笑的像个傻子。

从相爱到结婚，早就三十多岁的两人不会再像年轻人那样去浪漫的准备某某纪念日的礼物或是刻意铭记在一起多少年。那些都不重要，重要的只有在两人领完证的第二天纹下的这个纹身。

他们两个谁都知道这代表着什么。

你是我的坟墓。

你是我的，坟墓。

阿神叹了口气，扑在羽毛怀里闭上眼睛，在他的耳边低声喃喃着一堆无法辨别的话语。羽毛把阿神抱起来走向客房，两人陆续钻进被窝后羽毛就把头埋在阿神颈窝里，像是要把人揉进骨子里那样紧紧抱住阿神。

阿神知道他为什么那么坚定的不要让自己被羽毛杀掉了。他自己本身足够强大，这次是因为阿神没有对羽毛加上任何防备，如果真的打起来，阿神肯定是赢的那个。

羽毛是他爱的人，是他想守护的人，在自己还有能力之前，他不想死掉。而唯一能对他造成死亡威胁的人，就是羽毛本身。羽毛从来不会质疑阿神对他的爱，就算阿神用枪在他的身体上留下七个洞，他还是会虔诚的跪在阿神面前，亲吻那人手上戴着的结婚戒指。

阿神叹了口气，回抱住羽毛，亲吻他的发旋。

“好了好了不会离婚你能不能不要抱我抱的这么紧我快喘不上来气了。”

得了吧，他要是真的被羽毛杀死，光是愧疚就足够让羽毛从楼顶上跳下去。

在那种没有理智的情况下羽毛都能把他甩出客厅，他还在这担心什么，小屁孩吗。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有老师的包容与支持……很抱歉这篇拖了14天才完成


End file.
